


Личное сокровище

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Irony, M/M, POV Second Person, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: У Шори никогда не было по-настоящему стильных вещей





	Личное сокровище

После того, как он отстоял Джениуса и забрал его на Землю, все должно было стать легче.  
Не стало.  
Шори точно знал, чего хочет для Джениуса: нормальной полноценной жизни, соответствующей его характеру, вкусу и устремлениям. Первым делом, конечно, стоило получить качественное образование, старшему Шибуе удалось донести даже до Боба, что такой выдающийся ум может быть невероятно полезен. В итоге Джениус поселился у Шори на ближайшие пять лет: доброжелательность и щедрость Боба не распространялись настолько далеко, чтобы оплачивать и образование, и отдельную квартиру. Не то чтобы Шори возражал... О нет. Но это стало причиной еще более сложных душевных переживаний.  
Джениус был... красив. Очень. Если называть вещи своими именами, то ослепительно красив. Даже татуировки на его лице казались не неумелым подражанием якудза, а интригующей деталью образа, об остальном и говорить не стоило: его совершенство было неоспоримо. И эта доведенная до идеала красота теперь жила в доме Шори, он мог смотреть на нее в любой момент! И каждый раз, когда Шори видел точеный профиль Джениуса, отраженный в ночном окне, его охватывал бешеный восторг.  
Восторг коллекционера, чудом заполучившего себе уникальную жемчужину любой коллекции.  
У Шори никогда не было по-настоящему стильных вещей. Деньги не привили его родителям хорошего вкуса, да и глупо было бы этого ожидать. Глядя на родной дом Шори, можно было безошибочно сказать, что у семьи есть достаток, но, увы, стереотипно-мещанского образца. Есть такие личности, что вешают в каждой комнате минимум по хорошей репродукции, если нет возможности купить картины, но мама Шори относилась к тем, что вешают на видное место корявые рисунки детей, плакаты звезд или ободряющие лозунги. Первый альбом с коллекцией мадридского Прадо у Шори появился только в старших классах, он купил его на призовые деньги со всеяпонской олимпиады по математике, и покупка была встречена с недоумением. Каждый считал, что Шори мог бы купить что-нибудь более полезное или интересное, и он похоронил мечты о жизни в окружении прекрасных вещей где-то глубоко внутри. Беглый взгляд на жилище Боба, заставленное дорогими, но безвкусными вложениями капитала и статусными вычурностями показал, что здесь понимания он тоже не найдет. Все, что у него осталось: мелкие надежды, вроде покупки когда-нибудь по-настоящему хорошо сидящего костюма, а не стандартного офисного, хоть и престижного, убожества.  
Но теперь у него был Джениус, и Джениус один мог заменить Прадо, Лувр и Эрмитаж. Как он ходил, сидел, ел, говорил, даже как он спал!.. Шори был уверен, если бы на его собственном месте был любой мало-мальски рисующий человек, на таком благодатном материале он бы уже создавал шедевры, а если бы Джениус был хоть немного менее нелюдимым, за ним бы уже стайками ходили студенты худколледжей, умоляя побыть моделью. Впрочем, Шори это вполне устраивало. Ему нравилось осознавать себя единственным владельцем, у которого есть круглосуточный доступ к сокровищу. Владельцем? Он сказал – владельцем? Ну, то есть, конечно же, не владельцем, Джениус не был вещью, никогда и ни разу, что бы кто ни думал по этому поводу, просто тот же жил с Шори, и это ведь естественно – осознавать свою исключительность и свое право смотреть и ценить, раз ни у кого больше такой возможности нет?  
А Джениус, как ни странно, не возмущался, что его восхищенно рассматривают. Поначалу Шори ловил на себе недоуменно-подозрительные взгляды, которые списывал на то, что Джениус не привык к доброжелательному вниманию, потом тот спросил прямо, почему Шори так часто и долго смотрит на него. Растерявшись, Шори, не подумав, ответил правду: «Мне нравится смотреть на тебя». Джениус тогда долго молчал, потом улыбнулся и сказал, что не возражает.   
Конечно, Шори не собирался заключать Джениуса в рамки своих представлений о прекрасном. Он мог быть таким, каким захочет. И пылкая долгая тирада, великолепный образчик красноречия, которым разразился Шори, когда Джениус, в очередной раз домой после учебы, вслух подумал, а не обрезать ли волосы хотя бы до плеч, чтобы не так сильно выделяться из толпы, к этому никакого отношения не имела. Приведенные в пример старинные прически из длинных волос, картины классиков, даже быстро найденные в интернете рекомендации по прическам для длинного, узкого лица Джениуса, которые в голос твердили, что лучше всего ему идут отдельные пряди, обрамляющие лицо, при забранной сзади общей массе – все это, разумеется, было только для того, чтобы Джениус не пошел на поводу ложных представлений о земных вкусах в прическах, а остался самим собой. То, что спор кончился, когда Шори сгоряча ляпнул: «А мне нравится твоя коса», – он предпочел не вспоминать. Коса – длинная, блестящая, струящаяся, соответствующая строжайшим требованиям к волосам аристократов древней Японии, ему действительно нравилась. А вот мягкий свет, вспыхнувший в глазах Джениуса после его слов, – не очень. От этого взволнованного блеска Шори почему-то стало очень неловко и даже немного стыдно, хотя он не сделал ничего плохого, просто высоко оценил чужую прическу.  
В последнее время Шори начал замечать и другое. Ему всегда нравилось ходить с Джениусом по улицам и словно невзначай дотрагиваться или иным способом переключать его внимание на себя, наглядно демонстрируя, с кем тот сейчас на самом деле. К слову, Шори старался обуздывать свой инстинкт коллекционера и даже регулярно стирал фотографии Джениуса на телефоне, которые там заводились словно само собой: каждый раз, видя трехзначное число файлов, Шори ощущал себя хомячком, припрятавшим себе побольше зерна в неурожайный год. Но любой коллекционер скажет, что обладание редкостью – это только половина удовольствия, другая половина – это показать ее публике и насладиться реакцией. Шори не был обладателем, но кому было плохо от того, что он просто шел вплотную к Джениусу и гордился и им, и собой? Разница между «тогда» и «теперь» была лишь в том, что теперь на предложение куда-нибудь сходить вместе или просто подышать свежим воздухом Джениус соглашался весьма охотно. Иногда Шори задумывался, не слишком ли охотно, но гнал от себя эти неудобные мысли как можно дальше, а то от них становилось тяжело на душе.  
К тому же у Шори было всего лишь пять лет на то, чтобы насладиться созерцанием совершенства, и можно было простить маленькие поблажки себе! Ведь у него было достаточно благородства, чтобы, насмотревшись сейчас, потом отпустить Джениуса покорять научный мир с легким сердцем. Хорошим надо делиться. И даже если временами взволнованный блеск во взгляде Джениуса вызывал в Шори смутные мысли, что «владение» можно понимать по-разному, и оно бывает даже приятным, но он твердо гнал их от себя. Возможно, когда-нибудь, когда он заступит на место Боба, решил Шори, он сделает Джениуса своим персональным консультантом по науке или главой личной лаборатории с неограниченным финансированием. Тогда он сможет любоваться им вдоволь, а пока...   
А пока лучше считать, что он взял Джениуса у мира взаймы, и особо не привязываться. В конце концов, разве стоит коллекционеру сходить с ума из-за одного, пусть даже уникального и единственного, экспоната?


End file.
